<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the plan... wasn't ideal. by quezq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946065">the plan... wasn't ideal.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quezq/pseuds/quezq'>quezq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...soon., Bondage, Tickling, everything's pretty mild, evil midget gang, killer being an ass, not very consensual tickling, star sanses, torture? technically?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quezq/pseuds/quezq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the plan... wasn't ideal.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Where are they."</em>
</p><p>"I didn't bring them! I'm alone!!"</p><p>Nightmare chuckles.</p><p>
  <em>"Oooohohoo that's some A-grade bullshit. Entering my realm by yourself? I know you're stupid, but not <b>this</b> stupid. Now, cut to the chase and tell me what the fuckers are doing here."</em>
</p><p>"I don't know! They didn't come with me!"</p><p>"come on now. we don't wanna hurt you..." Killer tightens his grip on Blue's upper arms, held steady behind his back.</p><p>"...speak for yourself." Dust retorts, staring like he's trying to see <em>through</em> the hostage.</p><p><em>"You must think you're such a hero, refusing to betray your friends, but I've got some bad news for ya... the portals are disabled."</em> Nightmare circles the captured Star Sans, adding <em>"I don't know about Ink, but Flashlight... boy, is he gonna have a great time stuck in here. Gets weaker and weaker as time passes, y'know?"</em></p><p>Axe and Cross keep their attention elsewhere, in case the others show up.</p><p><em>"You can either cooperate, and I let you go..."</em> - a tentacle tilts his chin up -<em> "or we can see who breaks first, you or them. What's it gonna be, Blueberry?"</em></p><p>"They're not here..." he repeats, voice cracking and losing volume at the end.</p><p>Nightmare grins. He doesn't even care about finding the others anymore; he wants to <em>play, </em>and despite the obscene amounts of hope and, ew, <em>selflessness</em> stored in the Swap skeleton, his palpable fear is a delicacy</p><p>"Wh-what are you gonna do to me?" he asks, eyesockets too wide for the pinprick eyelights they currently sport.</p><p>"wouldn't you like to know, weather boy." Killer immediately answers, as if on cue. It earns him a glare from Nightmare and repressed snickers from everyone else, including the captive.</p><p>"Well, forgive my <em>clouded</em> judgement", Blue starts, prompting Axe to reply "there's <em>snowflake-ing</em> out now", to which Cross says "this is just the <em>warm up</em>" and Killer just begins to open his mouth again before being interrupted by a sharp slam on the wall right next to him, causing observable damage to the concrete.</p><p>Nighty's gotta remind them who's boss, sometimes. Silence and tension fill the room back up.</p><p>
  <em>"...Anyone else wanna add to the <b>hurricane</b>, or can we get back to the subject matter?"</em>
</p><p>Everyone looks down and away. Goddamn Sanses.</p><p><em>"Thank you."</em> He rolls his single turquoise eyelight.</p><p><em>"Now, Swap... it's no fun without a surprise, is it?"</em> He pulls up the other's scarf to cover his eyesockets and tightens the knot, effectively covering his sight and knowledge of what's to come.</p><p>Blue doesn't struggle much against this, but he does when his "battle body" is removed and shirt pulled up to reveal his ribcage. It's useless, however; Killer is stronger than he is normally, let alone in <em>this</em> position.</p><p>"Wait, no...! What are you doing?!"</p><p>
  <em>"Don't make any noise, and I'll consider going easy and even letting you keep your... speaking privileges."</em>
</p><p>"Please don't hurt me...! They didn't come with me, I swea-"</p><p>Nightmare slaps him; not very hard. It's a warning.</p><p>
  <em>"Shut up and follow the rules before I <b>make you</b>."</em>
</p><p>He quiets, trembling.</p><p>A tentacle slowly glides up his backbone, from last lumbar to first cervical. Blue grimaces, tightly shutting his eyes and pressing teeth together each time it dips between vertebrae to leave a coat of cold goo atop the spinal discs.</p><p>He sighs in relief when it retracts, whole body flooded with expanding tingling sensations - only to gasp again once sharper phalanges graze, walking down the same path. Nightmare knows how to keep him right on the edge of whimpering; he can practically taste the discomfort and difficulty of the task in the air, after all.</p><p>It speeds up, squirming growing more intense as he attempts to evade the touches.</p><p>"hhGghH-!"</p><p>The strained sound seemingly comes out of nowhere - but, on closer observation, Killer has shifted to holding Blue right under the arms, fingers digging into the sensitive area as a result.</p><p>"whoops." he whispers, not sounding sorry at all.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh? What was that? You're telling me you can't follow a simple instruction?"</em>
</p><p>Blue lowers his head.</p><p>
  <em>"You're gonna do better than this?"</em>
</p><p>He nods, desperately. Tentacles wrap around his elbows, pulling them away from his torso.</p><p>"oh no you won't~", Killer singsongs behind him.</p><p>Blue barely gets to brace himself before those already conveniently buried fingers move, at the same time that Nightmare decides his ribs need an extreme goop makeover, too. It's been a losing battle all along, everybody knows - but now he's lost for real, giggling despite his determination to keep it in.</p><p>An appendage strikes his cheek again, harder than the last time.</p><p>
  <em>"Weak little bitch. I'll give you <b>one</b> more chance."</em>
</p><p>He bows his skull and nods gravely, only hoping he might entertain the bad guys gang long enough for Ink and Dream to finish their business and find a way to rescue him...</p><p>...they will... right...?</p><p>Two tendrils resume wriggling against Blue's ribs, bringing the smile back against his will. He tries to think of something else, anything that isn't his current embarrassment and flaring nerves, but Killer's breath down his neck and low "heh heh"s are getting him even more anxious.</p><p>A sudden vibrating pinch on the joints of both arms makes Blue throw his skull back and arch his spine, feeling like he's being electrified. Somehow, he manages to keep quiet, this time. If his eyesockets were uncovered he would give Killer the mother of death glares for making this much more unfair than it already was.</p><p>Or perhaps not. The guy <em>is</em> kind of terrifying, after all.</p><p>"nice save", he says behind him, in a smug tone.</p><p><em>Fuck you</em>, he badly wants to reply, but he doesn't know what happens once he fails, and doesn't think he <em>wants</em> to know. Nighty is speeding up his trail again, and it's as if Blue were becoming more sensitive with each second that passes. The strange paresthesia coursing through his marrow, spreading outwards from the spine, makes every contact with his bones more than just ticklish, bringing a weird sensation he can't quite describe, except that it kind of makes him want to scream.</p><p>Killer repeats the taze he just did, coordinated with Nightmare's horribly slippery hands drilling into his iliac crests and Blue finally loses it, writhing and laughing helplessly in their hold.</p><p>
  <em>"That's it, then, Swapshit. No more being nice to you."</em>
</p><p>"kh-heehehe- noOO MWEeHEHehHEH I'M SORRYEHEHE!!"</p><p>He expects to be hit again, but they simply continue to tickle him with growing intensity, which... might just be worse than the expectation.</p><p>In his struggle, the scarf-blindfold begins to slip, allowing him to take in a glimpse of the room - Nightmare in front of him looking like a maniac, which is normal and expected; neither Axe nor Cross paying attention to what they should be, staring at them instead (the latter visibly blushing); Dust nowhere to be seen. There's nothing Blue can do, so he continues to undergo ticklish agony for a painfully long while, pleading in vain mid-high pitched cackling.</p><p>A flash of golden light suddenly blinds him, and everything stops.</p><p>Oh, thank the stars...</p><p>
  <em>...they're here.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>